User talk:Capote Coyote
Hi Capote Coyote, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:49, August 27, 2010 HIII thanks for the welcome thats nice.--Capote Coyote 00:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Capote, welcome to Redwall Wiki! If you need any help, want to chat or be friends, leave me a message! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 02:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I like coyotes. Like Wile E. Coyote. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I love wile E coyote. Hes so creative.--Capote Coyote 02:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Nice to meet you then, Capote! P.S. Wile E. Coyote is awesome. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 02:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah much cooler than roadrunner. score 1 for Wiley!--Capote Coyote 02:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Captote. Wanna go and hang out at my house with me and Arc-en-ciel? Ill burn that Quenn CD for you while your over. I put a new picture for my front screen, its really cool. You need to see it.--EltonJohnRocks 14:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) No, thhis tim it doesnt have elton on it. this time it has michael jackson.--EltonJohnRocks 15:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) yes,you did Hey capote.do you like my screen?--EltonJohnRocks 16:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice way to put it.It wasnt hard to find.--EltonJohnRocks 17:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you, arc-en-ciel,and eltonjohnrocks a group of homosXuals? just wondering cause you seem to talk a lot about rainbows and homosXual celebraties, and how you hate anti-LGBT people, and you say you go to eachothers houses all the time. Just being curious.--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 17:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) hello? Are you gonna answer my question, or are you gonna leave me hanging here? I have a strong curiousity, and if I ask a question, I kind of need it answered.--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 17:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Smooth Criminal hey smooth criminal, why didnt you just ask the community instead of just throwing down personal questions on poor capote,when you mention two other people who might want to know what your saying about them? See what Im sayin? --EltonJohnRocks 18:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) im sorry but i know 9-11 was a few days ago but why did you post that on my page?(no offence) Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey What were you doing on 9/11? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Were you old enough to really understand what was going on? I wasn't. My teacher told me the next day we need to pray for those who died and to write a card. I drew a picture of a plane crashing into a tower. Now I feel awful about it because I didn't understand how tragic the event was at the time. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) My dad said,"At first, I thought it might have been an accident, but when the second one hit, I knew it wasn't." --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Capote, remember that one fish I had that killed the other fish? He was a mean fish. I think he committed scuicide somehow because he didnt die long after the other ones did.--EltonJohnRocks 03:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) yes, i like raw limes. who are your friends on here? just curuous. i can tell that EltonJohnRocks is one of your friends.--Dewface Do you fear death? 21:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) hello Capote. Hello,I noticed that you said hello on my talk page,Well, you actually said "Hellooooo". So I'm just saying Helloooooo to you too! ;~D--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 22:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Me? my main friends are Skalarana. also my sister Maudie Thropple is another (of cource) and Neildown, and GulotheSavage. --Dewface Do you fear death? 00:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC)